Aja
Aja is the lead guitarist of Jem and The Holograms and a foster sister of Jerrica and Kimber Benton. Biography Aja is a headstrong tomboy who can still express her feminine side at times. She can be very sensitive and sometimes make snap judgements. She is very intuitive and can easily see people's true intentions before others do. She is loyal to her friends and cares about keeping Jem's true identity from being revealed. She has a very good relationship with her fellow foster sisters and friends. Aja enjoys repairing things and occasionally works as the band's mechanic. Early life Aja is an Asian-American who moved in with the Bentons at the age of 12 after her parents died. Jerrica and Kimber disliked Aja at first but she grew on them. She had also became friends with Rio because of her tomboyishness and their shared interests. When Jerrica's mother made a treehouse for the three girls, Aja made them recite a friendship pledge. The girls then finalized it by making lemonade. Despite being her foster parents, Jacqui's and Emmet's deaths still affected her as they were the ones who made her feel like a part of a true family. Like Kimber and Shana, when Synergy gave them instruments that their father left them, they formed The Holograms. Appearance Aja has bright, blue hair and blue eyes. It is unknown if this is her natural hair color, but in Out of the Past when she arrives to Starlight House as a child, she already has blue hair, implying that it has always been this color or she has been dying it since an early age. Her original outfit consists of a lavender sweater with a belt, a purple skirt, purple tights and purple heels. Her promotional artwork outfit is a pink, latex top, a blue and purple leopard-print skirt and pink heels. Relationships Craig Phillips In The Talent Search (Part 1), while The Holograms were looking for a new drummer to replace Shana, Aja met Craig Phillips. She and Craig fell in love and continued their relationship even though he wasn't chosen as the new drummer. In Britrock, Aja is reunited with Craig in Europe. Unbeknownst to her, Craig was Stormer's brother. When Craig tried to introduce Aja to his sister, she mistook Stormer for Craig's wife instead and ran off feeling betrayed. When Kimber explained to her that Stormer was his sister, Aja, ashamed, hurried back to apologize to him, when a bomb set by henchmen sent to kill Mason Hawthorne, exploded at that precise moment and the building started to collapse. Aja and the others managed to rescue Craig and Stormer, and the two rekindled their relationship. Trivia *Aja is the only member of The Holograms to date a relative to one of The Misfits. *Aja was the first foster girl to arrive at Starlight House. *In the early concept, she was called "Jade" and Kimber was named "Aja". Ironically, they share the same voice actor. *Aja is of Asian descent. It is implied that she is Japanese, because of the kimono she wears in one of the episodes. However, when the band goes to China, she wants to pick up a local newspaper to brush up on her Mandarin Chinese. *Her voice sounded a little deeper at the beginning of the series. *Aja's voice actress, Cathianne Blore, also did the voice for Kimber and Ashley. *She was the first member of The Holograms to be seen in the series. *She is the third member of The Holograms to have an official boyfriend. *Aja was the least featured Hologram in the series, since she had the least storylines. *Her skill as a mechanic is probably what makes her the primary driver of the Rockin' Roadster. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Relationships Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:The Holograms